Talk:Laugh Tale
Raftel Its name is actually Rough Tale apparently. Something I've forgotten about. If we are to use the proper names, shouldn't it include renaming this? Raftel... I don't know the origins of it, I think its the subbers behind that. One-Winged Hawk 22:21, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :The name has never been romanized, as far as I know... And if it hasn't, I would say that "Tale" is highly unlikely, as the kana aren't correct for that (it would need to be held out to be "tale", and it isn't, implying "tel") --Murasaki 23:00, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :This is the first time I've seen this spelling of the island plus when I saw the talk for this I didn't recognize it was about the island until reading it clearly. With this, Rough Tale might be the most uncommon version of the name if not new. Best to change it back to Raftel till some sources can be named like which notable subbers use it or such. I don't like to see another needless Arabasta fight among us.Mugiwara Franky 00:19, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :: Most used by everyone + Pronounced by Crocus (and just about everyone else in the series as well) as "Raff-tell" (Rafuteru, as opposed to Roffuteiru). (Justyn 03:35, 14 January 2007 (UTC)) :::Well the recent translations referring to it say Rough Tale... What do Stephen's (excuse mispelling if his name is wrong) say it is? One-Winged Hawk 21:50, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::::...Yeah, he uses Raftel (at least, in chapter 105 he does, and as I don't remember any other Raftel mentions off the top of my head, that's all I'm looking at for now, as it's the first one in the series). I don't see why he's any more believable than myself, Justyn, or K-F, though... o_O Viz uses Raftel too, if I'm remembering correctly... I don't know where you're seeing these recent translations, but I know for a fact that on AP, most of the people doing chapter translations, although the translations are accurate, have no clue how to correctly translate katakana. I remember people calling it the "Furorian Triangle" for a while, despite the fact that it obviously is "Florian"... Dunno what finally convinced people to stop, but it's just another example of poor romanizations that people make. Katakana is difficult for people to do, for some reason... --Murasaki 22:32, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :::: Would Shanks and Buggy know how to get to Raftel?AzNSammanX26 01:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) its implied but not confirmed in media that shanks and buggy being the rookies of the crew left long before gold rogers made it to raftel. likely before he even made it to the grand line base dont heir skill and abilities as well as the navy being more willing ot ignore them yet hunt silvers and old Tom for links to rogers. while un sourced it is likely after the buggy devil fruit incident both members left the crew and went their own ways. shanks may have stuck around longer with his power and since becomign an emporer though but it is strongly implied he left prior. 22:02, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Laugh Tale Been getting word that it's called Laugh Tale and not Raftel in light of Stampede. This is Levely/Reverie all over again. [[User:SpookyBoogie27|'SpookyBoogie27']] To clear this up before anyone else comments: *Nothing will be changed based solely on hearsay. *Canon names will not be changed based on spellings in a non-canon movie. If it's from an official source like the magazine or special volume, that may be different. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:10, August 8, 2019 (UTC) "Raftel" is not a canon name. If you simply don't want to change it because you don't like it that's one thing, but don't pretend it's anything other than a fan spelling in the absence of an official romanization. 12:26, August 9, 2019 (UTC) I would wait for the Blu-ray version. It's all rumours now. Cdwp22 (talk) 12:29, August 9, 2019 (UTC) I didn't mean to imply that Raftel was Oda's official spelling. I simply meant that a movie is not a sufficient source to change the spelling of a canon subject's name because the anime is not reliable when it comes to name spellings. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:28, August 9, 2019 (UTC) There's no canon English spelling of Raftel to begin with though, is there? The island itself is obviously canon, but the English name "Raftel" isn't. As far as I know Stampede, non-canon or not, is the first and only official source giving an English name for the island.Zistal (talk) 22:58, August 9, 2019 (UTC)